Rocking the Pretty Kitty
by TheDeserter
Summary: Kitty decides to ambush Lance in the place he least expects it, his bedroom!


Rocking the Pretty Kitty

Lance Alvers lay in the darkness of his room. He could hear Blob's snoring all the way from where he was dozing off. Everyone else in the Brotherhood had gone to bed hours ago but it was only now that he started to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he felt a chill go up his spine as a soft touch moved up his leg, over his boxers and near his manhood. He almost flew out of bed in surprise when a warm hand came out of nowhere and slapped down onto his mouth, preventing him from screaming. His eyes narrowed in the dark, trying to see who was ambushing him.

On the bed with him was Kitty Pryde. Her brown hair was tied back in its usual ponytail but she was only wearing a pink bra that was holding back her gorgeous breasts and her beautiful ass was covered with matching panties.

Slowly, she lowered her hand from his mouth.

"Kitty! What are you doing here!" He whispered in shock.

His eyes inadvertently wandered down to stare at her half-naked body. It was so sexy, he couldn't help but start to feel a sensation in his underwear. Kitty noticed the bulge in his boxers and with a sly smile, brought her hand onto it, rubbing the bulge gently.

"Sorry. I was just…like so horny, Lance, I came over and phased inside."

Lance leaned away from her, confusion running through his brain.

"Horny...Kitty, I don't think I get what you're saying."

"Of course you do. I see the way you look at me and I know you wanna have some fun with me. Well I wanna have some fun with you too."

Her hand suddenly tightened on his bulge and Lance stared down in surprise, wincing at the glorious pain.

"So just lie back and enjoy it." She said, her other hand beginning to pull down his underwear.

"Kitty-"

"Shhh. Just like relax, Lance. I'll take it from here."

Kitty slipped Lance's underwear off and examined his erect cock, beginning to rub it with her hand. Lance groaned a little and the bed began to quiver from Lance's abilities to cause tremors. Kitty began to pick up the pace and Lance got harder with each stroke.

"Wow, Lance. You're so hard. Can't wait for you to fuck me with this big cock." Kitty giggled, rubbing up and down his shaft.

Lance groaned in approval and the bed began to quake violently some more. Kitty squeezed his shaft harder and leaned in closer.

"Careful, Lance. You don't want to make too much noise and wake your buddies."

The small tremors ceased and then Kitty put her head in close, wrapping her lips around the head of Lance's dick and began to suck on it. The surprise blowjob caught Lance by surprise and he shivered with pleasure.

"God, Kitty. I wish I knew you were like this before."

Kitty just replied by taking the cock further into her mouth, deep throating it. Lance put his hands through her hair and to the back of her head, forcing her head down onto his dick, bobbing it up and down. Kitty let out a moan through her stuffed mouth.

She slowly slipped two fingers into her pink panties and started playing with herself while sucking on Lance's manhood. Lance noticed this almost immediately and a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"Well well, kitten, it looks like you're ready for the main course."

Kitty let the dick out of her mouth and grinned up at him, her tongue licking her lips.

"Only if you're like, totally ready for me."

Lance got up off of the bed while Kitty crawled around on it on all fours until she was on the edge of the bed, turned around, her ass facing Lance. She looked over her shoulder and smiled slyly, biting her lip. She raised her ass up a bit, pushing her panties aside with her hand and giving Lance a nice look at her pussy.

"Doggy style?" Lance asked, taken aback by Kitty's naughtiness.

"Mmhm." She answered.

Lance was more than happy to oblige, sticking his dick into her soaking wet pussy from behind. He was overcome with a wave of pleasure as her tightness adjusted around his shaft, taking him in. Kitty squirmed in front of him, moaning while Lance rammed her hard. After a few minutes, Lance began to spank her perfect ass, making her moan even louder.

"Yes! Like right there, Lance! More!" She screamed.

Lance continued to pound in and out of Kitty's pussy as she made her movements coincide with his. Her ass shook majestically with each thrust and her pussy grew wetter and wetter.

Lance groaned a bit, reaching his arms around her until his hands cupped her breasts. The touch of her soft tits turned him on even more, pulling her bra underneath her tits so he could get a better feel while slamming his dick into her from behind. He massaged her hard nipples while laying gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

"I want to ride you." She managed to say through exhausted breaths.

Lance nodded in agreement, laying down on his back on the bed while Kitty crawled on top of him. Kitty lowered herself onto his manhood, moaning slightly as his cock entered her warm sheath. He began to move within her, bouncing her up and down. Lance picked up his pace as her body, and especially her fantastic boobs, bounced frantically.

"FUCK ME, LANCE!" She screamed, her face contorted with pure pleasure. "Like, yeah! Fuck."

Lance completely lost control, his powers went into overdrive with the sensations he was feeling. Now the entire room no longer shook from his quakes, but the entire house and probably the entire street.

This only turned on the both of them even more, making Lance ram in and out of her even harder, making Kitty scream in joy. She began to message her own tits but as Lance continued to pound her, he raised his own hands and grabbed onto them, massaging them as he stuffed her with his manhood.

"Kitty, I'm think I'm gonna come!" He managed to say through his gasps.

Lance pulled out of her and she put her face right in front of him as he ejaculated. His white cum sprayed into the air and onto her face and she stared up at him with those lustful eyes, licking her lips.

"Mmm. That was like, awesome Lance." She said.

"You think that's good, X-Man…" A voice said.

Kitty and Lance both turned to see a person standing in the doorway.

Pietro was in his night wear, clad in a tanktop and pajama pants but his penis was hanging out of the top of his pants, erect, as he rubbed it. He'd apparently been watching the action for a few minutes, no doubt awakened by the earthquakes. He took a step forward, his eyes fixed on Kitty.

"You aint seen nothing yet."


End file.
